The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method
The following technique is known as a technique for combining a compound semiconductor element constituted of a compound semiconductor such as GaN with a silicon semiconductor element constituted of silicon.
Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-187059 (Patent Document 1), for example, discloses a semiconductor device in which a chip having formed therein a normally-ON transistor constituted of a compound semiconductor such as GaN is in a cascode connection with a chip having formed therein a normally-OFF transistor constituted of silicon.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-231820 (Patent Document 2), for example, discloses a power semiconductor device constituting a normally-OFF switch in which a normally-OFF MOSFET made of Si is formed on a normally-ON JFET made of SiC.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-74082 (Patent Document 3), for example, discloses a semiconductor device including a silicon single crystal substrate, a silicon LSI formed on the silicon single crystal substrate, a compound semiconductor element formed on the silicon single crystal substrate, and a metal wiring line that electrically connects the silicon LSI to the compound semiconductor element.